An Amorous Catastrophe
by Kokoro Kakera HP
Summary: Megumi's plan backfires and as a result, not Kenshin, but Kaoru becomes touchy-feely friendly! Unfortunately for her she left them alone together... (KxK)


**Triggered Insane Longing**

**By: Kokoro Kakera HP ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yup yup, not mine, never was, never will be, never can be~ 'Nuff said.**

**Author's Notes: Meh, it's just supposed to be a somewhat humorous short little ditty~ I got a lot of mails asking for a second part, but really, now that I've reread it, over and over again, I doubt there's anything I can do to continue it now~ All I did was change the format to make it Sorry if I said I would and to those who expected one... ^.^;; Anyone's welcome to make spin offs or sequels if they'd like to though~ =P**

    **Happy New Years Everyone!!! =D**

**Notes:   
San - Mr, Sir, Miss, Mrs, (Term of respect...)   
Dono - Miss, Lady, Sir, Mr, (Term of great respect)   
Jou-chan - Little missy ^^   
Tanuki - Raccoon   
Kendo - Martial arts style   
Dojo - School -basically a school for martial arts   
" for speaking, ' for thoughts **

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Good morning Megumi-dono." Kenshin greeted the doctor as she arrived through the dojo entrance. 

"Hello Ken-san!" She answered cheerfully. Today, she was in a good mood and it wasn't just because of seeing the red-haired object of her affections. _'Today... Ken-san will be mine!'_ She held back her trademark laugh of triumph, not wanting any suspicion to fall on her in the early stages of her plan. 

"Where's Tanuki?" Megumi asked, looking around. She already knew that she wouldn't be there, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Her plan wouldn't work if her rival was around. She inwardly cringed. To call such an unrefined girl her rival... Kenshin certainly did have a kind and open heart to actually be able to see something in her. 

"Kaoru-dono's out for half the day." He said. "She is teaching at another dojo." 

"Oh, is she? I guess she will not be joining us for tea then." She tried not to sound too happy. 

"No... She won't be." She ignored the small wistful tone in his voice and walked into the tea room, where there were already two cups and a tea pot awaiting them. She blinked in surprise. 

"It's already set up..." 

"Yes. Since you did arranged this meeting, I didn't want there to be an uncomfortable period of waiting time for the tea." Kenshin said, giving and answer to her unspoken question. Megumi smiled. 

"You're so kind, Ken-san." They sat down across from each other and filled each other's cups. It wasn't really a formal ceremony, so they didn't go through all of the procedures of one. 

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to speak with me about, Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked, starting a conversation. 

"Hn?" Megumi focused her eyes onto the man sitting across from her. "Oh! Oh... Well actually..." She reached into her kimono sleeve. "I've been quite concerned with your health, Ken-san... After that fight with Shishio... I'm afraid that your body won't be able to handle the strain you put on it alone. So I wanted to use this meeting as a way of giving this to you." She handed him a bag filled with some ground up herbs. "It will strengthen and heal your body." 

"But-" 

"The things that your body overlooked." Megumi interrupted. "You probably don't notice it, but you probably are still sustaining some of the damages from your fight that would normally last years for you to fix, or become permenant and detrimental to your health." Kenshin quieted and bowed his head. 

"Thank you." Megumi nodded. 

"Take a spoonful each day with tea. The liquid will aid the movement of the medicine around your body." She sighed. _'And now that that's done...'_ "Oh and one more thing..." She reached into her sleeve once more. _'Now.'_ "Oh!" In a rare show of clumsiness, Megumi's elbow jostled and spilled her tea as she pulled out whatever she had been holding. The hot liquid splashed out in a large wave and began speading rapidly across the wooden floor. "Oh no! I'm sorry! Oh dear, I can't believe I did that..." 

"That's alright. I'll clean it up." Kenshin said, getting up quickly. "I'll go get a wash cloth." He left hurridly, not wanting the drink to stain or damage the wood floor. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

While Kenshin was gone, Megumi quickly took out a small pouch filled with some powder and dumped it into Kenshin's tea cup. She stuffed it into the sleeve of her kimono right away, just before Kenshin returned. 

"I'm so sorry about that..." Megumi said again, trying to sound guilty when he came back into the room. 

"No, no, don't worry about it Megumi-dono." Kenshin said reassuringly as he bent to wipe the mess. He had his typical I-Am-A-Happy-Dork smile pasted on. "Accidents happen." He moved to get up. "I'll go get another cup-" 

"NO!" He stopped, and blinked. 

"Oro?" 

"I mean..." Megumi pushed his cup forward. "You should have a drink of your own tea. I can wait." He stared at her. 

"That's alright Megumi-dono... I really don-" 

"Ken-san!" She chided. "You think too little of yourself and too much of everyone else! Now drink!" She urged, pushing the cup forward again. Looking perplexed, and more than a little confused with Megumi's eagarness, but not wanting to upset the woman, Kenshin took the cup. 

_'Yes, yes, yes, yes...'_ Megumi could hardly maintain her calm expression. 

"Megumi!" The door snapped, startling the two. It was Yahiko. "There's someone at the door that wants to talk to you. Something about needing medicine for their kid." Kenshin set the tea down. Megumi stared at the boy in surprise. Yahiko! She had completely forgotten about him in her haste to seduce Kenshin. Oh well, it didn't matter. She could easily get him away from the dojo for a few hours. At the same time, she could also make sure Sanosuke wouldn't pop in for a surprise visit by using Yahiko as a messenger and a distraction... She realized then how many things she had overlooked in planning her 'infallible' scheme. 

"My pardons, but you'd better go see who it is. Do you want someone to go with-" 

"Yahiko will." Megumi said, grabbing the boy around the neck and dragging him with her. "You stay here, Ken-san! In the meantime, you might as well have something to drink!" Her voice trailed off as she walked to the dojo gates. 

Sighing in relief, Kenshin sat down and relaxed. It wasn't that he felt the woman was dangerous. It was just the fact that she made him feel a little uneasy. Her constant promises to drug him and drag him away didn't help either. _'Kaoru would probably stop her somehow...'_ Kenshin mused. He could already easily picture such a thing happening. Him, drugged, at Megumi's mercy, while Kaoru gallently charged and battled the said woman. A classic battle to the end, with him as the prize for the victor. He felt the edge of mouth tug into a smile. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I'm home!" A familar voice called. Kenshin got up immediately. 

"Welcome back, Kaoru-dono!" He answered. He opened the door of the room and took a small step to the side to allow Kaoru in. "You are home early." She plopped down on the floor, sighing tiredly. "Kaoru-dono?" 

"Hn?" She looked up and into Kenshin's eyes, which were at the moment laced with concern. _'Already!?'_ "Aw, Kenshin, don't start worrying about nothing again! I'm just a little tired from today's workout at that other dojo! The students there are really energetic." She rubbed one of her arms. "So energetic in fact, that they tired themselves out early. They're lucky I was feeling generous today, otherwise I would have just made them continue their exercises for another two hours!" She smiled at him cheerfully. "It's a nice day today, isn't it? It put me in a good mood." Kenshin smiled back at her and remembering his cooling tea, he took it and placed it in front of Kaoru. 

"Here, Kaoru-dono. It will help to relax and sooth you." 

"Thank you. I noticed Megumi at the front talking with someone and Yahiko. She seemed pretty busy. She didn't even notice me as I passed by. Is it urgent business?" She took a sip, sighing blissfully and leaning back. "Tastes good..." 

"Perhaps... I didn't hear- ORO!?" He was surprised when Kaoru continued her decent backward, dropping her cup and spilling all of it contents. _'This floor will definately not last if this treatment continues...'_ Was what crossed Kenshin's mind for a split second before worry immediately swallowed it. "Kaoru-dono!?" He caught her before she hit the ground and anxiously looked her over. "Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono!?" 

"Kenshin..." He heard her moan. Relief flooded him, but only for a moment. 

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright?" He leaned over to inspect her face, which seemed a little flushed. Her temperature seemed to have risen as well. She had begun to sweat a little. "A fever! You're sick!" That trip to and giving the lesson at the other dojo must have been harder on her than she thought. He shifted his grip more securely around her to pick her up. Which was a big mistake on his part. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out. 

"ORO!?" He gasped as two arms wound themselves around his waist firmly and pulled him down upon a heated body. He ended up partly sprawled atop of Kaoru. _'OROOOOOOO!!! Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out...'_ He chanted mentally, half in shock at her bold advance. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And that's how Sanosuke found them. 

"WOAH there!" Seconds after sliding open the door to the meeting room, he slammed it shut again. "Sorry about that you guys! I just didn't expect Kenshin to make a move so quickly! I mean I was just at the front, and the fox lady seemed pretty calm. I guess she was too busy to see-" 

"NO!!! Sano, I'm not trying to take advantage of Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled weakly. 

"Well YOU'RE the one on top Kenshin! Don't worry about it! I doubt it'll wreak your 'good guy' image anyway. You ARE a man after all..." He mused. "No matter how feminine you act and look... Today's proved that without a doubt..." 

Kenshin fought the urge to go out and strangle Sanosuke. He couldn't have if he tried though, seeing as Kaoru was still attached to him. With wandering hands now... 

"Oro! Kaoru-dono, please stop that!" As much as he LIKED what she was doing, he couldn't just allow her to act such a way under the influence of whatever it was that had made her behave so strangely. Kaoru pushed herself up so that she was face to face with Kenshin. She pouted - quite alluringly in Kenshin's opinion - and leaned closer, pressing her chest against his. He reddened considerably. 

"But Kenshin, I thought you would like me doing that!" She cast her eyes downward. "I guess I'm too inexperienced for you? I don't know what a man likes..." _'OROOO! If that's what she does without experience...'_ He kicked away the rest of his thoughts, knowing exactly where they would lead to. He didn't need them at the moment. 

"Nono, I didn't mean-... You're a wonderful woman, that you are... But I think you're not quite in the right state of mind right now so I-Mph!?" Was all he could say before he was muffled by her chest. _'Be strong, be strong... don't jump the excited girl...'_

"You're so nice, Kenshin!!!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. They fell and Kaoru ended up being on top. 

"SANOOO!!!" Kenshin bellowed. "Help me subdue Kaoru-dono!!!" 

"What!? But-" 

"Kaoru-dono isn't herself!" Kenshin interrupted. "Now please, come in here and pull her off gently...." 

"Okay..." Sanosuke came in. "This guy HAS to be gay..." He mummered as he took a hold of Kaoru's waist and tried to be careful as he lifted her off of Kenshin. It was a harder task then it seemed. Kaoru refused to let go of Kenshin without a fight. As a result, when Sanosuke was finally able to get her off, she went away with one of the rurouni's sleeves. "Jou-chan... is scary..." Sanosuke gaped as he watched her discard the useless piece of fabric and reach once more for Kenshin. "Okay, that's enough for today Jou-chan..." Sanosuke said in a soothing voice. He hoped it was soothing anyway. "Kenshin's not really in the mood right now... somehow..." he added lowly at the end. 

"Are you?" He was shocked when suddenly, Kaoru turned in his arms and embraced him instead. "Sanosuke... you look so good today too..." 

"What the hell!?" Sanosuke, taken by complete surprise, lost his balance at the sudden shift of weight and ended up pretty much the same way Kenshin had before, the only difference being that Kaoru was straddling him. 

"J-j-j-" He stuttered, suddenly unable to speak. "L-look... if you really want to, Kenshin's a better choice-" He nervously made motions to push her off of him. 'Kenshin's gonna MURDER me!' The worse part was that he didn't WANT Kaoru stop. Not that he would reveal that much to Kenshin. He was in enough shit already. _'How do I make her stop without hurting her? ...Damnit, I'm so deprived that even Jou-chan's making it hard for me to think straight...'_ He found that he didn't have to worry about it though, when almost immediately after, Kaoru's weight disappeared. He blinked and saw Kenshin holding onto Kaoru quite tightly, looking annoyed. "Hey, Kenshin, just to tell you, I-" 

"Forget about it." Kenshin said abruptly. "Just help me put Kaoru-dono in her room..." Kenshin didn't want to admit how unexplainably and strangely angry he really felt after seeing Kaoru in such an intimate position with Sanosuke. _'There was no reason to feel jealous... Kaoru was acting under the influence of something else. Not her true feelings...'_ He made a note to himself, nonetheless, to keep an eye on Sanosuke. He hadn't seemed too upset about her advances on him... 

He blinked when he heard the door slide close behind him and realized that Sanosuke had left Kaoru and him alone. He didn't know whether he'd kill or forgive the man the next time he saw him. 

Kenshin gritted his teeth sslightly to steel his self control when Kaoru set her attentions on him once more. Torture. Torture was the best word to describe what he was feeling. To reciprocate Kaoru's passionate touches would be dishonable and wrong... But he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to. Only one thing made everything bearable to him, even if it was a childish notion. _'At least it's me and not Sano...'_

...And the rest is up to your imagination! *^_^* 

**END**


End file.
